Containers, such as wastebaskets, clothes hampers and storage bags, tool boxes, parts bins, etc., are used at intervals and at most other times are not used. They have relatively short periods of use and relatively long periods of non-use during which they occupy valuable space, and, instead of lending to efficiency, get in the way of things and people where they are not only idle but also impedimenta.
In the case of wastebaskets for example, they have periods of use such as when the main arrives and the envelopes and other unneeded material, such as unwanted advertisements, are thrown away. The stenographer or other office worker then uses the wastebasket at other isolated times to get rid of wastepaper, lunch bags, etc. The wastebasket usually sits on the floor. If it is put under a desk or table it is difficult to use. If it is left in the open, it is a clutter item, a blockade to movement, a hazard, and/or an item which displaces a thing which is more often used.
When the janitor comes in at night to clean the floor, the baskets must be picked up and put on the top of desks and tables, the floor cleaned and then they must be handled again and put down on the floor. After emptying them, they are dropped to the floor and usually are out of the desired position when the user comes in the next morning. Then they need to be re-located. Tool boxes, parts bins, etc. present the same problems in factories, stores, garages, service-stations, etc. Also other items and things entail like problems which the present invention solves such as deep closets and recesses where the apparatus will move to the back of the closet or recess for storage and will move forward for use.